


What Dreams May Come

by sabriel75



Series: Fate Takes a Man [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Because what he imagines, his treacherous vision begins and ends with his manservant.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

Faith, such a contradictory concept for the Crowned Prince of Camelot, an aching need that Arthur never voices, never knows he had until Merlin stumbles headlong into his personal life. Too bad he cannot speak of it. That when he stands tall, stands proud and looks over the castle's walls, he truly can see a united kingdom, a brighter future – one he has made for _his people_.

Because what he imagines, his treacherous vision begins and ends with his manservant's riddled mind.

His hope, his dreams are realizations of being free to embrace the heart of an enigma, to lose himself in blue-golden hues and to uncover the secrets of the old and new and rare. He aches to kiss away the shadowed, haunted expression that makes Merlin seem otherworldly, someone too precious for anything but his utmost devotion.

Because what he wants, his unprecedented reign begins and ends with his manservant's magical existence.

Trust does not come easy, and yet with Merlin, Arthur finds it easy. Their friendship necessary and continues despite lies piled upon lies and faux ignorance and steady gazes that strip it all away, and the knowing that they each see the other as they are and still they cannot speak openly. Betrayal only a glance, a slip of confession away and so they maintain their distance.

Because what he seeks, his unfettered destiny begins and ends with his manservant's steadfast heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you prefer leaving comments at LJ, feel free to read [WDMC](http://community.livejournal.com/sabrielsolstice/4091.html) or [IEM](http://community.livejournal.com/sabrielsolstice/2985.html) over there: [sabrielsolstice](http://community.livejournal.com/sabrielsolstice/). Comments are appreciated.


End file.
